Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson Wichura/Inna Historia
Witam wszystkich mam bardzo wielki talent do pisania opowiadań i historii jak macie jakieś propozycje to walcie śmiało !!!!! *Stoik żyje i jest Valka *Wszyscy wyglądają jak w filmie JWS2 *Astrid w moim opowiadaniu jest siostrą Dagura Szalonego *Wszyscy mają po 17 lat Dagur ma 20 lat *Czkawka niema nogi a Szczerbatek końcówki ogona *Nowe postaci ( Elaiza , Kevin , Vanessa , Eliza ) *prespektywa astrid Rozdział 1 Wszystko zaczyna sie na Wyspie Berk , po wielkiej bitwie między Czkawką a Czerwoną Śmiercią wszystko na Berk sie zmieniło , chłopiec niema nogi a jego smok końcówki ogona . W domu Czkawki : Valka : Wstawaj synku już ranek Czkawka : Zaraz mamo Valka : No dobrze ale przyjdz na doł , na śniadanie Czkawka ubrał sie i zszedł na dół na śniadanaie gzdzie zobaczył tate , szczerbatka i mame jedzących jego ulupioną potrawe Stoik : Cześć synu ! Czkawka : Cześć tato ! Valka : Idziesz dzisiaj do Smoczej Akademi Czkawka : Tak a czemu pytasz mamo ? Valka : Ponieważ zaraz sie spuźnisz Czkawka : O nie ide papa Rodzice : Papa synku W Smoczej Akademii : Czkawka wleciał do Akademi zobaczył Śledzika który miał dużą skrzynie . Czkawka : Cześć wam Śledzik , Bliźniaki i Sączysmark : Cześć Czkawka ! Czkawka : Co to za skrzynia ? Śledzik : Ostatnio mówiłeś że będe prowadził lekcje więć przyniosłem Straszliwce Czkawka : A no tak zapomniałem więc rozdaj Śledzik zaczą rozdawać . Nagle do Akademi przybiegł Stoik i zaczał mówić Stoik : Czkawka Berserkowie przypłyneli na wyspe !!!! Czkawka : Już lecimy tato W porcie : Po omuwieniu planu działań ,Czkawka zobaczył piękną bląd włosą dziewczyne która strzelała z kuszy . Wszyscy zaczeli rozwalać statki .Został jeden statek na którym był Dagur i bląd włosa piękność zaczeli odpływać . Dziewczyna strzeliła w Czkawke i go złapała ,Dagur związał go i wtrącił do lochów . Kiedy Dagur niewidział dziewczyna wzieła smoka do swojego pokoju a Dagurowi powiedziała że smok uciek . thumb|298px Rozdział 2 W lochu : Astrid przyniosła Czkawce jedzenie . Astrid : Witaj chłopcze przyniosłam ci śniadanie ( powiedziała z uśmiechem ) Czkawka : Gdzie Szczerbatek ? Kim ty jesteś ? Astrid : Twojemu smokowi nic będzie Dagur nic mu nie zrobi ponieważ niewie gdzie jest . A ja jestem Astrid a ty? Czkawka : Jestem Czkawka . Astrid : Prosze o to twój posiłek , a co lubi jeść twój smok ? Czkawka : Ryby najbardzie łososie Astrid została zawołana przez Dagura i uciekła gdy widziała że brat jest w lochach mogła zabrać ryby i dać Szczerbatkowi . Po południu w jadalni : Czkawka usłyszał kłutnie Dagura i Astrid Dagur : Gdzie smok Astrid ? Astrid : No mówiłam uciek Dagur : Kłamiesz ! Astrid uciekła od stołu ponieważ niechciała z nim rozmawiać . Później Dagur popłyną z wyspy na smoczą wyspe . W lochu : Czkawka usłyszał Astrid która na pare minut przyniosła mu Szczerbatka żęby wiedział żę nic mu niejest Astrid : Czkawka to twój smok musze go zaraz zabrać Czkawka przywitał sie ze smokiem potem Astrid zabrała smoka do swojego pokoju i przyszła do Czkawki . Czkawka : Dlaczemu kłuciłaś sie dziś z Dagurem Astrid : Bo niechciałam żeby zabrał twojego smoka zakolegowałąm się z nim bardzo go lubie a on mnie Czkawka : Myślałem że ty jesteś taka jak Dagur Astrid : Nie, ja bardzo lubie smoki i chciał bym mieć swojego Czkawka : Jesteś rodziną Dagura ? Astrid : Tak , jestem jego siostrą Czkawka rozmawiał z Astrid aż godzine i bardzo ją polubił ponieważ mieli badzo podobnych zainteresowań . Kiedy wrócił Dagur zauważył że Astrid siedzi koło celi Czkawki i z nim rozmawiała . Wieczorem przy kolacji : ' Dagur : Co dziś robiłaś Astrid ? Astrid : A nic , długo cie niebyło gdzie byłeś ? Dagur : Na wyspie smoków . Idz zanieść kolacje Czkawce Astrid : Dobrze Astrid poszła do celi Czkawki i dała mu kolacje po chwili na wyspie Berserków , zaczoł sie atak . Czkawka : To moji znajomi Astrid : Musze iść po Szczerbatka Kiedy Astrid chciał wyjść ktoś zastawił jej droge ucieczki Czkawka : To ty ... Rozdział 3 ... Sączysmark Astrid : Odejdz z tont ! Już ! Sączysmark : Nie ! Czkawka łap klucz ! Czkawka : Dzięki Sączysmark ! Gdzie Szczerbatek ? Sączysmark : Niewiem Czkawka : A gdzie poszła Astrid ? Sączysmark : Uciekła Śledzik : Paczcie znalałem Szczerbatka Czkawka : Gdzie ? Śledzik : Na polu pod oknem Sączysmark : Uciekamy !!? Śledzik i Czkawka : Tak Po ataku Dagur wszedł do pokoju Astrid i zobaczył ją bardzo smutną Dagur : Co sie stało ? Astrid : Nic , poprostu chciałabym mieć smoka Dagur : Jest już późno , idź już spać Dagur wyszedł z pokoju . Z samego rana Astrid uciekła z dom wzieła łuć i popłyneła na Berk . Była inaczej ubrana i inaczej wyglądała . '''Na Berk : ' Astrid szukała Czkawki , bardzo długo jej to zajeło ponieważ niewiedziała gdzie on mieszka . W koncu znalazła go w Smoczej Akademi Astrid : Cześć jest tu Czkawka Mieczyk : Jest Sączysmark : Czkawka jakaś panna do ciebie Czkawka : O cześć Astrid : Możemy wyjść na chwile Czkawka : Tak Czkawka i Astrid wyszli . Czkawka : Co chciałaś ? Dagur wie że tu jesteś ? Astrid : Chciałam mieć smoka własnego , nie niewie Czkawka : Dobrze choć wsiadaj na Szczerbatka Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na smoczą wyspe i tam Czkawka wytrenował jej Śmiertnika .Czkawka latał z nią do wieczora później poleciał jej pokazał Krucze Urwisko i tam ona sie z nim porzegnała i całusa w policzek . W jednej z jam w Kruczym Urwisku zostawiła smoka i popłyneła machając Czkawce . 'Na wyspie Berserków : ' Astrid przypłyneła na wyspe gdzie zobaczyła Dagura . Dagur : Gdzie byłaś ? Astrid : Na smoczej wyspie !! Dagur : Po co ? Astrid : Tak o , bo sie nudziłam Dagurowi wydało sie to bardzo dziwne więc postanowił jutro za nią popłynąć '''W domu u Czkawki ; Valka : Synku już wstałeś Czkawka : Tak mamo Valka : Kto wczoraj odwiedził cie w Akademi Czkawka : Koleżanka Valka : Choć na śniadnie Czkawka : Już jadłem Czkawka odleciał na Krucze Urwisko . Tam spotkał Astrid Rozdział 4 Krucze Urwisko : ' Czkawka : Witam paniom Astrid : Witam pana , Wichurka Czkawka : Brat nic cie nie pytał ? Astrid : Pytał . Czkawka zauważył coś bardzo dziwnego . To był Dagur .Dagur z szedł na dół Dagur : Astrid co ty tu robisz ? Astrid : nic Dagur : Do domu ale to już ! Astrid : Dobrze ale biore smoka Dagur : Porzegnaj sie i choć Astrid : Pa pa Czkawka Czkawka : Pa pa Dagur patrzył jak Astrid rzegnała sie z Czkawką i widział jak on ją całuje był wściekły . '''W domu Astrid i Dagura : ' Astrid ; Dlaczemu sie nie odzywasz ? Dagur : ... C.D.N JUTRO Dagur nieodezwał sie wstał od stołu i wyszet . Astrid : O co mu chodzi ? Elaiza : Słonko Dagur już taki jest Astrid : Jakoś mu udowodnie że może być ze mnie dumny ! Elaiza : Ale Astrid ... Zanim Elaiza zkończyła muwić Astrid już niebyło . '''Nastał nowy dzień : Astrid wstała i zobaczyła ze wszyscy sie do czegoś przygotowują , i zapytała Astrid: Mamo , co wy robicie ? Elaiza : Jutro ma przyjechać do nas Kevin z Vanessą Astrid : A kto to? Dagur : Ktoś ważny ! Astrid : W końcu zaczołeś sie odzywać ! Dagur poszedł nakarmić Wichure Astrid : Mam pomysł jak przekonam Dagura żeby był dumny Wybiegłam na pole i zawołałm Wichure . Ktoś do nas płynie to chyba ci ważni . A: Dagur patrz - wskoczyłam na smoka i zaczełam latać po chwili coś poszło nietak i spadłam Rozdział 5 Perspektywa Dagura O nie . As spadła . D: Astrid obudz się E : Pójde po lekarza Przyszedł lekarz i powiedział : L : Nic jej niejest ale będzie miał zanik pamięci będzie pamiętał jak sie nazywa , kim jest kim wy jesteście i tego smoka . Odetchnołem z ulgą , niepędzie pamiętać Czkawki . Podziękowałem . Zaprosiłem Kevina i Vanesse do środka . V: Słuchaj, możemy porozmawiać D ; Tak - wyszla ze mną na pole V : Ciesze się że będe teraz tu D: Ja też sie ciesze że będzie mnie uczyła najlepsz V : Niekończ - przybliżyła się do mnnie D : Dobrze - pocałowaliśmy się , znałem się z Vanessą od małego , ttylko ona wyjechała z ojcem a potem jej ojciec umarł a ona została wodzem V : Myślisz że Astrid będzie chciała jechać na moją wyspe aby tam razem z Kevinem zostać żoną przyszłęgo wodza D : Niewiem , jest bardzo zżyta z wyspą - weszliśmy do środka . Zabrałem Astrid do jej pokoju A : Co chciałeś D: Wiesz , może zaprzyjaźnisz się z Kevinem A: Lubie go , jest fajny D ; Idz spać Wyszłem z jej pokoju może to sie uda. Teraz musze iść po pierścionek Perspektywa Astrid ( do końca bloga prawdopodobnie ) ''' Kiedy Dagur wyszedł z mojego pokoju ja nie mogłam spać , brakowało mi czegoś ale nie wiedziałam sama czego a bardziej kogo , wyszłam na dwór , siedziałam na trawie i rozmyślałam , w pewnym momęcie podszedł do mnei chłopak , mój kolega Kevin - Hej , co tu robisz ? - Myśle , o czymś a raczej o kimś kogo mi brakuje - Ale kto to ? - brzybliżył sie do mnie - Nie wiem , nic kompletnie nie pamiętam - powiedizłam to i poszłam do mojego smoka bo akurat jego pamiętalam - Prosze cie Wichurka pomórz mi , zabierz mnie tam gdzie ... sama nie wiem .... nie ważne śpij ja ide Wyszłam z zagrody w której spała moja smoczyca i zobaczyłam Vanesse , postanowiłam z nią porozmawiać - Czemu tu siedzisz , a nie śpisz - Wiesz szczrze to gdzieś zaraz będe płynąć , chcesz ze mną ? - Jasne - No to idziemy Wyszłyśmy z tego mojego więzienia , razme popłunełyśmy na jakąś wyspe - Co to za wyspa ? - To Berk , jak byłam mała mieszkałam tu ale potem mój ojciec podbił inną wyspe i tam sie przeprowadziilśmy - Pamiętam to miejsce ale nwm skąd - Chodz za mną , umierz żucać toporem - No jasne , porzucamy ? - OOO tak Poszłyśmy na jakies urwisko , zwane przez Vanesse Krucze Urwisko - Czemu Dagur traktuje mnie jak dziecko ? - Martwi sie o ciebie - Ale mam przecierz od tego matke - Tak ale on tez sie troszczy o ciebie - Już nie długo będe miała 18 lat a nie 8 alei tak będzie tak samo ! - Dzisiaj też chyba ktoś ma urodziny , słyszysz ? - Tak chodzmy tam Weszłyśmy na Arene zobaczyłam chłopaka , pamiętam go , on wytresował mi smoka ale nwm jak ma na imie . Bawiłyśmy sie z nimi myśleli że jesteśmy z ich wyspy aż jeden z nich krzykną - Na wyspe przypłyneli Łupierzcy - i to był koniec zabawy - Idziemy As - NIE - As ! Ktoś pojmał Vamesse , ja zdążyłam uciec była 1 nad ranem ja szukałam Dagura on mógł mi pomóc , weszłam na do domu tam przy stole siedział on oraz Kevin - Pomórz mi Dagur - Gdzie byłaś - Nie ważne - Co sie stało -- Pojmano Vanese - Kiedy to powiedziałam wstał jak oparzony wsiuad na mojego smoka i krzykną - Wsiadaj i leć! Rozdział 6 Dolecieliśmy na wyspe Berk Dagur wyciągną miecz i zaczą szukać Vanessy . Po chwili chłopak który miał urodziny krzykną coś do Dagura - Po coś tu przyjechał - Po wodza wyspy nocy - Jakiego wodza ? - Nie zgrywaj idioty ! - Gdzie jest Vanessa - krzyknełam - Astrid jak miło cie widzieć - Znamy sie ? Po chwili naskoczyła na mnie Nocna Furia i zaczeła mnie lizać , pamiętam ją - Złaź ! Po chwili zobaczyłam Vanesse , zaczełam biec w jej kierunku wtedy ten chłopak mnie złapał - Puszczaj mnie - Astrid nie pamiętasz mnie - Nie pamiętam puszczaj Chłopak bardzo sie zdźiwił i mnie puścił pobiegłam i puściłam Vanesse , razem wsiadliśmy na smoka i już odlatywaliśmy aż nocna furia mnie nie złapała i wrzuciła do lochów , oni byli już wysoko i nie wrócili po mnie , trudno wrócą z armią i wtedy mnie uwolnią ! Podszedł do mnie ten chłopak - Naprawde mnie nie pamiętasz ? - Coś sie tak uwizią ? - Bo ja cie znam - Ale ja ciebie nie ! Siedział tak i czekał aż coś powiem ale to na nic ja go nie znam - Kim tak wg jesteś ? - Jestem przyszłym wodzem wyspy Berk Czkawka Hoddock - Czkawka , kojarze to imie ale nie pamiętam bo po moim wypadku nie pamiętam nic - Chodź oprowadze cie po Berk On mnie wypuścił ? Z nim jest coś nie tak czy co ??? -Wsiadaj Lece właśnie na nocnej furi nie wierze ale jest super , przylecieliśmy na Krucze Urwisko - Po co tu przylecieliśmy ?thumb|342px - Tak o , a co wolisz siedzieć w celi ? - No czy ja wiem - Tu wytresowałas Wichurke , razem ze mną - uśmiechną sie do mnie - A czy między nami coś jest ? Popatrzył na mnie , chyba nie wie co odpowiedzieć lekko przybliżyłam sie do niego - Wiesz , raz sie całowaliśmy - Aha , a ja ci sie podobam - Wiesz nie mógłbym z tobą być ty jesteś Berserkiem a ja .... - Nie z dążył powiedzieć bo go pocałowałam a on oddał mi pocałunkiem , wszystko było super już myslałam że moge z nim być ale jego kolega musiał nam przerwać - Czkawka wybacz że ci przeszkadzam ale Berserkowie znów wrócili tym razem , dowodzi nimi nie jaka Vanessa i szukają Astrid - Mnie ? - Zostań tu ja lece może uda mi sie to załagodzić thumb|left|400px Popatrzyłam do góry kiedy on i jego kolega odlecieli załagodzić sytułacje , ja czekałam . Po chwili Dagur do mnie podszedł i powiedział : - Wracamy! - Dlaczego ? Dobrze mi tu - Nie dyskutuj , wsiadaj na tego smoka - Skąd go masz ? - Vanessa też umi tresować smoki i wytresowała dla mnie tego Koszmara Pomocnika , a teraz wsiadaj Wsiadłam na smoka co miałam zobić ? Znów byliśmy na wyspie, znów siedziałam w pokoju i znów sie nudziłam , nic nowego . Wkońcu przyszła do mnie Vanessa , lubie ją jest miła i powinna być z moim bratem - Jak tam ? - Spoko Po chwili Daur nas zawołał na dół i powiedział - Vanesso czy sprawisz mi ten zaszczyt i będziesz moją żoną ? Vanessa puściła pare łez i sie zgodziła , więc nie długo bedzie ślub Rozdział 7 Znowu poszłam do mojego pokoju ktoś tam wpadł związał mnie i zabrał gdzieś na smoku - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz ? - Znasz mnie i będziesz moją żoną - Nie , nigdy kocham innego i jestem za młoda - Bede cie trzymał na mojej wyspie aż osiągniesz 21 lat Wypuścił mnei na powierzchni , zaczełam mu pyskować że Dagur mnie uwolni a on zginie pod moim toporem ale on zaczą sie śmiać i poszedł thumb Czekałam tam aż ktoś mnie uratuje ale to pewnie na nic '''Perspektywa Dagura ( ona będzie nie długo , potem znowu Astrid ) Ciezyłem sie jak nigdy że w końcu będe miał żone ale nie wiedziałem gdzie jest Astrid - Widzieliście Astrid ? - Nie ale szła do swojego pokoju Gdy tam weszłem , nie było tam jej była tylko karteczka , na której pisało że została porwana i że nigdy jej już nei zobacze - Ej patrzcie - O nie , ja wiem kto to pisał ale sami sobie nie poradzimy - Mam Armie - Za mało ,ale może ten chłopak nam pomorze - Nie , nie mówisz o Czkawce ? - O tak , lecimy do nich Polecieliśmy na Berk ja normalnie podeszłem o drzwi i zapukałem po chwili wyszedł Czkawka - Czego chcesz - Spokojnie przylecieliśmy tu pokojowo - powiedziała Vanessa - Porwano Astrid a ty możesz na pomóc , jest trzymana na wyspie nocy porwał ją Kevin , pomorzesz ? - powiedziałem ze znudzeniem - Jasne ide po ekipe i zaraz lecimy Polecieliśmy na wyspe nocy , tam schwytano kolegów Czkawki , zostałem tylko ja , moja przyszła żona oraz Czkawka Rozdział 8 - Witaj , jestem ... - Czkawka nie zdążył sie przedstawić - Wiem kim jesteś - O co ci chodzi , wypuść Astrid i jego kolegów to z tąd pójdziemy ! - Nigdy prędzej ją zabije niż wypuszcze chyba że Czkawka odda mi Nocną Furie - Nigdy Kevin podszedł do celi gdzie stała Astrid wyciągną i przystawił jej miecz do szyji - No więc jak będzie ? thumb|374px-Nie , zostawą ją , weź mnie - No dobra Next później i tak dużo napisałam prawie 4 rozdziały ' '- 'Puść ją - powiedziałem - Pierwsze Czkawka - Spokojnie Dagur nic mi nie jest Kiedy Kevin puścił Astrid żuciłem sie na niego z toporem , po paru minutach dostałem jego mieczem , on zdołał uciec a ja zwijałem sie z bólu Perspektywa Astrid : Wszystko działo sie tak szybko , Dagur dostał , Kevin uciekł , ale po chwili złapali go przyjaciele Czkawki , - Co sie stało ? - krzykneła Vanessa kiedy zobczyła Dagura - Nic , mi nie jest Dagur coraz bardziej krwawił , nie wiedziałam co mamy zrobić, Vanessa zabrała mnie na chwile - On nie przeżyje - mi w oczach staneły łzy - Jakto ? - Coraz bardziej krwawi jedynie co możemy zrobić to modlić sie żeby nic mu nie było Podszedł do nas Czkawka i powiedział że pójdzie po nie jaką Goti Po chwili ona ta Goti zaczeła coś robić przy Dagurze , strasznie sie bałam ,naszczęście ona coś zrobiła , i on sie obudził , zabrał go na naszą wyspe . Dagur spał pare dni już myślałam że nie żyje , przy nim byłam ja i Vanessa , kiedy sie obudził złożył mi życzenia chociarz moje urodziny były wtedy kiedy on o mało nie umarł - Jade na Berk - Dobrze - wykrztusił Doleciałam na Berk , było tam chyba jakieś święto - Hej Czkawka , co to za święto ? - To nie święto , dziś zostane wodzem - Jej , gratuluje - Dzięki - Co to za strój ? - Do latania - O fajny W penym momęcie zapatrzyłam sie na jego zielone oczy i przybliżyłam sie do niego i on mnie pocałował . To było takie romantyczne i na moje nie szczęście widział to Dagur bo po mnie przyleciał Dagur zaczą rozmowe - A więc nie przyjechałem tu celowo po cienie - popatrzyłam na niego jakoś dziwnie , co on trzyma w ręce ?- Czkawka czy mógłbyś mi tu popisać ? - A co to - Czkawka trzyma mnie w tali - Pakt pokojowy - nie wierze mój brat wkońcu chce zawrzeć pokuj ! - No jasne - Czkawka podpisał pakt , co bardzo mnie ucieszyło , zobaczyłam że Vanessa ma jakiś dziwny wyraz twarzy - No to wy jeszcze tu pozałatwiajcie a my pójdziemy już do łodzi - razem poszłyszmy do łodzi - boli cie coś Vanessa ? - Nie , nie jesteś tak samo dociekliwa jak brat - Tak wiem Zawołał nas Dagur - A więc jako że ty Astrid kochasz Czkawke oficjaline pozwalam ci sie z nim spotykać thumb|300px- wtedy Czkawka mnie pocałował Zauwarzyłam że od pewnego czasu Vanessa dziwnie sie zachowuje . Dagur wraz z Vanessą wrócili na wype a ja zostałam u Czkawki na noc oczywiście nie taką zwykłą noc . Perspektywa Dagura Razem z Vanessą przylecieliśmy na moją wyspe z paktem . Pakt zostawiłem z kuchni i z Vanessą poszedłem na góre ale po chwili Vanessa zesłabła - Mamo idz po lekarza !!! Wyniosłem Vanesse do pokoju i położyłem ją na łóżku a zaraz po tym do pokoju przyszedł lekarz powiedział że Vanessa jest w ciąży co swoją drogą mnie ucieszyło , no i że jest chora na coś . - Prosze Vanessa nie umieraj , ja sobie nie poradze zwychowaniem dziecka , obiecuje zmienie sie tylko otwórz oczy Całą noc siedziałem przy jej łóżku , z nadzieją że sie obudzi , ale nic . Rano do domu przyszła Astrid - Hej wszystkim , gdzie Dagur ? - Na górze , siedzi przy Vanessie - Ok , pójde do nich Kiedy weszła do nas Asttrid byłą taka zaskoczona nie wiedziała co sie stało thumb|left ( SKUPCIE SIE NA MNIE ASTRID , DODAJE TE ZDJĘCIA ŻEBYŚCIE WIEDZIELI O CO CHODZI , JAKIE MIELI MINY I TAKIE TAM ) - Co sie stało Dagur - Nie wiem sam , Vanessa jest chora a do tego zostane ojcem - Nie wierze , gratuluje - Pamiętasz od 2 miesięcy , w każdą noc jechałem na wyspe smoków , ale tak naprawde jeździłem do niej . Tam uczyłem sie wszystkiego o byciu wodzem , uczyła mnie ona jak tresuje sie smoki i nie tylko - Nie wiedziałam - Wiem - A to prawda że jej ojciec podbił wyspe nocy ? - No tak jakby , pomógł mu nasz ojceic i Stoick Ważki to trójka była najlepszymi przyjaciółmi , kiedy zmarł jej ojciec ciągle tam jeździliśmy i Czkawka wraz z rodziną , a potem zmarł nasz ojciec , ale ona już wtedy była nie ugięta , potrafiła walczyć i nie tylko - Widziałem że Vanessa słucha mojej opowieśći Rozdział 9 '''Miesiąc później ' 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Dzisiaj jest wielki dzień , mój brat Dagur Szalony , sie żeni ! Sama jeszcze w to nie wierze . Vanessa wyzdrowiała i niedługo będe matką chrzestną a dziś wraz z Czkawką zostaliśmy świadkami , Dagur powoli przekonuje sie do Czkawki i bardzo mnie to cieszy . Na cermoni będzie całe Berk , cała wyspa Nocy oraz wszyscy Berserkowie , napewno zastanawia was to dlaczego Berk , a no dlatego że Vanessa jest z tą wyspą bardzo zżyta a Stoick jest dla niej jak ojciec więc też go zaprosiła , najpierw Dagur był przeciwny ale potem kiedy zrozumiał jakie to jest dla niej ważne to sie zgodził . - A więc Dagurze czy ty bierzesz sobie za żone Vanesse - Tak biore - A czy ty ... - kapłan nie dokończył - Biore Ciesze sie że wkońcu Dagur bedzie szczęśliwy , zaczeła sie zabawa , widziałam ja Dagur podchodzi do Czkawki , rozmawia z nim a potem jeszcze sie śmieją , nie no to jakiś cud , ceremonia była super , nigdy nei widziałam jak ludzie chcociarz są z innych klanów tak sie polubili i pawili sie ze sobą . Naprawde cudowny widok . '7 Miesięcy póżniej ' '''Perpspektywa Dagura : Dzisiaj znów jest dla mnie wyjątkwoy dzień ponieważ dzisiaj urodzi sie mój mały wojownik , mam nadzije że syn chociarz jak będzie córka to też sie nie pogniewam . Czkawka i ja to teraz najlepsi przyjaciele , a Astrid z nim to para . Ja i Vanessa co tu dużo mówić jesteśmy małżeństwem od 7 miesięcy i jest super , a dziś jeszcze będe miał potomka , wkońcu jak uważa Astrid znormalniałem i teraz naywają mnie Dagur ( taki zwykły a nie szalony ) - Dagur - czekałem na podwórku i wyszła teraz do mnie Astrd - gratuluje masz .. - nieskończyła powiedzieć ja jej przerwałem - Synka - Nie córke - wyszła Vanessa a na rękach miała mała dziewczynke - Jak ją nazwiemy ? - Może Lilka - No dobrze , więc witam Lilciu '4 LATA PÓŹNIEJ ' Perspektywa Astrid Dziś jest mój wielki dzień , ślub z Czkawką . Naprawde bardzo sie ciesze , będe mieszkała na Berk , Dagur wraz z Vanesą u nas na wypie Berseków a wyspa nocy została pod opieką Hedery , sisotry Vanessy . Na mój ślub przysli ci sami goście co na ślub Dagura , (3 wyspy) i bardzo fajnie znów będzie super zabwa . - Cześć ciociu - O cześć Lila - córka Dagura ma już 4 lata - Hej - Cześć Dagur już za chwile już nie będe Astrd Hofferson tylko Astrid Hoddock - Jeszcze możesz sie wycofać - O nie , za długo na to czekałam Ceremonia przebiegła super , ogólnie wszystko teraz będzie super . Epilog Na wyspie Berseków wszystko sie zmieniło , od kąd Dagur sie zmienił ale mnie teraz obchodzi wyspa Berk ponieważmój mąż jest na niej wodzem , a ja bardzo sie z tego ciesze . Co tu dużo mówić , ostatnio przyszła do nas widomośc o śmierci Kevina , w sumie to dobrze . Teraz wszystko jest dobrze , nic złego już sie nam nie przytrafia , narazie . A pochwale sie wam że niedługo Czkawka zostanie ojcem Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone